Girlfriend!
by lupsss
Summary: Paulina and Danny have bben dating and she's heart broken what happens when Danny hear her sing in the Karaoke bar ?read to fing out .song fict   avril lavigne song girlfriend in response to PhantomPhant67
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO THIS IS IN RESPONSE OF "my challenge" BY PhantomPhan67….**

**So here is the SUMMARY:**

**Paulina and Danny are dating and Sam is so depressed that the only way to express and let out her feelings is singing…but what will happen if one night Danny and Paulina go to a karaoke bar and found out that Sam dedicate the song "girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne? What will Danny do! **

**Read to find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom…but I hope someday I do…but I know that it'll never happen so let me dream people!**

Danny and Paulina have been dating, but that Friday night was special…because they were going into their first real date in public.

Now Danny was waiting for Paulina to go to the Karaoke bar.

Paulina finally arrived and both walked up there. Danny saw a familiar dark figure…he thought that it was Sam, but why will she came to this full of love and fluffy songs place?

Danny and Paulina took a seat when the DJ came to the center of the stage…

"Welcome everyone to THE KARAOKE BAR!"

Everyone clapped

"Now here she is…you know her and she knows you, she wear black colors and has been the winner of this club the last month…Sam Manson!"

Sam walked by the stage wearing a very new outfit…** (The one that Avril Lavigne wear in her video of "girlfriend"…the black one not the pink!) **

Sam walked by the DJ.

"Thanks Alex" Sam looked around "well now as you know I have a crush whose name is …"

"DANNY FENTON!" the crowd answered

"That's true people! So I know that he's not here…but I want to dedicate this song for him"

The music started playing…

"And you know what song is this people!" Sam cried

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?_

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way I see_

_The way you look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_Again and again_

_So come over here_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

_Cause_

_She's like so whatever_

_And you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can_

_Cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when it's gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Oh_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around mt finger_

_Cause I can_

_Cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when it's gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey you..._

_No way..._

_Hey you..._

_No way no way_

_Hey hey!_

Everyone cheered and Danny walked up to the stage and Kissed Sam…

"Danny what are you doing here?" Sam asked after the kiss

"I was on a date with Paulina, but I discovered that you love me and I love you too!" and then he kissed her again.

Suddenly Paulina interrupted them and grabbed Danny by the collar.

"Danny you still are my boyfriend…"

Danny looked at Paulina and answered.

"Well I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore so quit it!"

Paulina was shocked.

"You're dumping me!" Paulina shouted

Sam looked at her before talking again…

"Guys…" Sam said by the microphone

"YES!" the crowd answered

Paulina ran out the Bar and then she never was seen again…well not by Danny or Sam, in that day.

_**THE END!**_

**Thanks guy and please review…I know it's too short, but please make me feel better with a review! thanks!**


	2. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
